RPK
The RPK (Russian: Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova; English: Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun) is a Soviet/Russian light machine gun, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s. It was put into service with the Soviet Army in 1961. Several countries have copied the design and were produced, as well as many others exported, especially after the Soviet Army replaced it with the RPK-74, which, it too was copied and exported, especially to Asian, Middle-Eastern, African and East European countries. The RPK fires the 7.62x39mm cartridge from a 40-round box magazine or 75-round drum magazine. The RPK-74 uses the 5.45x39mm cartridge which is loaded into 45 round box magazines and can also be used in a prototype 100-round drum magazine (this never entered production). These magazines are fully compatible with other AK variants of the same caliber, as well as several other Russian style small arms. They have an effective range of around 100–800 meters (RPK-74 effective range being longer than the RPK due to the newer ammunition), and share many of the traits of the Kalashnikov rifles. A heavier, longer barrel and reinforced receiver allow it to stand up to the heavier firing it's role requires. While not the most accurate LMG, it is more than capable of hitting targets accuratly in typical combat ranges. Battlefield 2 The RPK-74 appears in Battlefield 2 as the main weapon for the MEC's Support Kit. Compared to the PLA's QBB-95 and USMC's M249 SAW, it has lower accuracy than the two, as the sights are somewhat hard to use at long range. It's rate of fire is also slower than the two, so in close quarters, RPK-74 users might be at a disadvantage. However, the RPK-74 boasts higher stopping power than the two. The RPK-74 also comes in a mounted versions on some MEC-related maps. Like the mounted M249 and QBB-95, the mounted RPK-74 has a high rate of fire and decent accuracy with virtually no recoil, as well as infinite ammo. It also has no ironsights and is prone to overheating. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the RPK-74 is the default support weapon for MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces. The remains the same from base game. RPK or RPD.png|The RPK-74 in Battlefield 2. RPK or RPD Ironsights.png|The RPK-74's iron sights screen054.png|Reloading the RPK-74. BF2SF RPK Mounted.png|A mounted RPK-74 emplacement. 800px-BF2RPKFixed.JPG|A mounted RPK in Battlefield 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPK is a weapon for the Medic Kit. It is the equivalent of the PKM LMG in the base game, the only differences being appearance and the RPK's faster reload time. Like most weapons in the expansion, the RPK appears rusted and the receiver cover is held in place with cloth. DICE developers explained that it was a distinct art style for the weapons in the Vietnam expansion.Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved retrieved October 29, 2010 It differentiates from the other two MG's by having a round drum magazine rather than a box with a belt of ammunition, and as such retains the LMGs' high capacity and has a quicker reload time. The RPK is between the M60 and XM22 for firing rate, spray, and recoil making it a balance between the high accuracy and damage of the M60 and the fast firing rate of the XM22. The weapon's iron sights are comparably clearer than other light machine guns, and are similar to the AK47's. The RPK has the same firing sound as the PKM in the base game. RPK BC2V.png|The RPK at Hill 137. RPK BC2V IS.png|The RPK's iron sights. RPK.jpg|An NVA Medic wielding the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. RPKStatsBC2V.png|The RPK's in-game stats evaluation rpkrender.jpg|The render of the RPK. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the RPK makes its third appearance in the Battlefield ''series as the '''RPK-74M'. Singleplayer The RPK-74M is the most common light machinegun, being used by every enemy faction apart from the Gendarmerie. It can be found with any number of attachments and optics. Multiplayer The RPK-74M is the default light machinegun of the Russian team, functioning as the counterpart of the M27 IAR of the USMC. It is unlocked for both factions upon achieving 170,000 points with the Support kit. The two function in a similar manner, having a 45+1 rounds magazine and being fed by a box magazine as opposed to a belt, giving it a faster reload than the other LMGs. It has higher damage but a slower rate of fire than the M27. Like the other light machineguns, the RPK comes default with a bipod. The RPK-74 and M27 IAR were the only light machineguns that do not unlock the Extended Magazine accessory, however, as of the March 27 patch, the RPK gained the option to equip the Extended Mag accessory, upgrading the magazine to hold 200 bullets. The gun preforms at its best when the bipod is deployed, an effective tactic is to suppress certain areas, allowing teammates to flank the enemy. Gallery RPK - Beta.gif RPK Iron Sight - Beta.gif RPK - Deplying Bipod.gif rpk74mdogtag.png|The RPK-74M Proficiency Dog Tag. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, since the beta, the reload animation slightly changed. In the beta, the gun was tilted to the side and the bolt was pulled back, similar to the AK-74's and AKS-74U's animations. In the retail version, the RPK-74M is still held in a normal position with the right hand, while the left hand is used to pull back the bolt. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPK's iron sights are misaligned just like the AK-47 in the same game. Video Video:RPK|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode and Vantage Point in Conquest mode Video:RPK-74 BF2|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield 3 - RPK-74M Sound|Sound from the RPK-74M in Battlefield 3 External links *RPK-74 on Wikipedia *RPK on Modern Firearms References de:RPK Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns